Hornacle/DoF
"Ancient legends tell of a cacophony that lasted eons. Yet from this primordial clangor, a wave of harmony swelled, crested, and crashed across the void, pooling into a placid sea of euphony and starlight. Thus a living ocean was formed. Reflected in its shimmering surface, the distant twinkle of Ocean's Tears echoes with the Celestial Hornacle's triumphant song, heralding an age of music - a harbinger of good news and even better grooves." Description Hornacle is a stumpy monster with complicated and oceanic details. Its teal body is adorned with seaweed and a menagere of coral and shells on its back. One of its legs is a pegleg with a yellow starfish on it, and one of its arms is that of a lobster with a fin-like crest and barnacles. Its head resembles that of a red starfish with seven coral tubes resembling a beard, to which it plays its instrument, and there is a piercing on his starfish head. Its face is pink, and resembles that of a turtle, albeit a very old turtle, with teeth. It is the Celestial monster of Water. Its constellation is called Ocean's Tears. Song Its song consists of many layers of French horn sounds, coming from the tubes on its chin. Breeding cannot be bred; instead, like all Celestials, it can only be placed after its egg reaches the portal in the Daily Login Game. 24 spaces have to be done before the can reach its portal. A 31-day time limit appears for all s to reach the portal. The is available in the Daily Login Game during every January. Teleportation Like all Celestials, the automatically gets teleported to Starhenge if their species' egg reaches the portal within the time limits. Name Origin "Hornacle" is a portmanteau of "horn", a group of instruments, and "barnacle," an oceanic creature with which it appears to be covered in. Notes *He appears to parody Davy Jones from Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean: just like the character, Hornacle has a peg leg, and a lobster claw opposite to the former. They also both have a large "beard," and have no nose. Finally, its starfish head also resembles a pirate's hat. thumb|Ocean Tears constellation is on the left *The Ocean's Tears constellation, the constellation Hornacle travels on, had been accidentally released into Weathered Winds constellation for the Attmoz. This made the Hornacle's constellation appear a month earlier than expected. *This Celestial is the first Celestial (and by extension, Monster) of 2017. *The Hornacle is very multi-colored, as the colors blue, green, red, orange, pink, yellow, purple, and brown are present. *Hornacle was the first Celestial to have its egg teased before its release, being teased in the 1.5x Tapjoy offer. *This is the first brass Celestial, the 3rd brass monster in DoF, being also 3rd brass monster overall. *To some it will look like a turtle, and the description says that it is a walking ocean, you could also assume it looks like a pirate with its instrument/corals as a beard, and the obvious peg leg. *On the social media teaser, you see bubbles, coming from possibly the Hornacle, meaning the teaser most likely takes place underwater, not space, because the Hornacle makes no bubbles on above water on Starhenge in his animation, unlike the Blabbit, who creates bubbles on land on Gold island. *Hornacle is the second Celestial to have a discount, first being Attmoz. Link. From Jan 16-18 2017. **Is also shown with some facts about the Hornacle. It shows that Hornacles are very heavy and its heavy weight sometimes "threatens to topple it over". Category:Celestials Category:Monsters